Bewitched
by Kero-chan1
Summary: If ever there was a God of Desire then it was Endymion, a handsome seducer of women... let's throw in a clueless beauty, Serenity, who doesn't exactly get what he was trying to do!
1. Default Chapter

It's been in my computer for quite sometime, so here it is... hope you like...R&R please.  
  
BEWITCHED  
  
In the deepest of space, located a billion light years away from the   
blue orb, called Earth. The most magical exquisite beauty sprung out for the   
  
entire universe to gape and behold. For it has revealed a spiteful youth   
  
whose hair a brilliant silver-golden shade and eyes beyond the depths of   
  
color blue and grey. The event did not only cause a commotion of curiosity,   
  
but a consuming flare of jealousy spread like wild fire across the wide   
  
expanse of the universe. Kings, lords, barons, earl and every class of men in   
  
station and in not of every planet gathered around the fiery form that never   
  
tire to amaze every men groping at her delightful giggles and even the Sun   
  
king, mightiest of all stood infatuated before her naked glory. Though she   
  
was only a minute old and still a babe, she brought the promises of unlock   
  
mysteries and infinite hope found in her own magnetic gaze.  
  
Mother space, regal and ever virtues entertained the growing number   
  
of proposes. She became aware that only one stubborn king ignored the   
  
expectacles going about in space. Almost everyone talks about Serenity,   
  
daughter of mother space and after all the effort she invested to arise the   
  
desire of a single man, she unfortunately failed to captivate the most   
  
beautiful of all, the earthen prince. Endymion, never throughout the universe   
  
could ever posses a true embodiment of perfection with unsurpassable skills   
  
of a blessed warrior. ~~ For Endymion no one can measure up his woeful maiden   
  
visions his mind as well as his heart have conjured, 'tis was an image of red   
  
flowing silk and unspoiled creamy flesh. And because of this he has forgotten   
  
what was once he cherished, hope in finding the one so pure and lovely as the   
  
girl he dreamed to find.  
  
  
  
**********MEANWHILE IN EARTH...  
  
"I shall not yield to your request mother!" Endymion stormed out   
  
frustrated in having to repeatedly confront his mother, the issues that kept   
  
plaguing his entire kingdom was the fear in not having a heir, which---- of   
  
all things he doesn't want to hear. "Majesty, Mother space herself offered   
  
her most loved daughter to you, not only that she was known to be a rare   
  
beauty, a chance you must not risk to dismissed" the queen Marianna pleaded   
  
for his son to reconsider. She was too old to confront more of his stubborn   
  
streaks every time she happens to mention the matter of marriage. "I have my   
  
mistresses I could impregnate one of them then send the lucky one away,   
  
anyway I don't need motherly figures to further impress me. If a son you want   
  
then, a seed I shall happily plant" as always the prince priced himself for   
  
his skilled qualities and the ability to choose an obedient and a wanton   
  
woman. "But majesty, how could you even suggest such a thing, we pride the   
  
men because they treated our womenfolk with utmost courtesy not   
  
such.......such...." she could not even say it less than admit that it is   
  
becoming a fact. "What my queen, that I'm such a barbaric, insolent, rakish   
  
male!" the glint of mischief glowed in his eyes, dared his mother to   
  
contradict him yet the queen is not stupid enough to even think more so in   
  
doing the act itself. Endymion had grown far too cold-hearted and she doesn't   
  
know how or why but she knew Endymion was once a sensitive young boy until   
  
now. He may not accept that he is still in need of a mother's patient   
  
understanding but she does.   
  
  
"Mama...who is this young man, you often talk about, this Endymion---   
  
is he like those suitors in line" innocent Serenity asked her mother not   
  
knowing her question please the empress. "No, my sweet, he is not, his a   
  
gift from Eros for you and your Aphrodite's gift for him, his as special as   
  
you, paired by the very same hands of fate and shape by destiny's kiss". The   
  
explosion of tiny stardust encircled 10 year old Serenity rolling about with   
  
their itching sensations, mindlessly running around clad only with a simple   
  
white flowing gown that hugs her small waist further accenting her looks. It   
  
had only added her appearance in looking more like an enchantress than a   
  
child chasing shooting stars. The fact Mother space wanted her to wed   
  
Endymion, Serenity grew ten times faster than the average child. And so, in   
  
no time at all she have finally become a woman in every feature from her high   
  
cheek bones down to the flawless complexion of her long legs. She is indeed   
  
indescribably beautiful, because she is now at age she was also ready to   
  
begin the fulfillment of her awaiting destiny she was born into. At that   
  
moment when all was settled for her to meet him, Serenity, too impatient to   
  
see her husband-to-be decided to arrive earlier than the set time, she went   
  
ahead without her mother's permission. There she saw him, jesting with his   
  
trained squires happily indulging in their discomfort, even in his normal   
  
stance he breath the air of a proud man and knowledgeable in the arts of war.   
  
At the sight of his magnificent masculinity she caught herself drinking every   
  
inches of his well-built form and felt the surge of unfamiliar   
  
emotions----desires. As if knowing what she was doing spying on him, Endymion   
  
turned and saw the shocked princess foolish behavior and treaded the path   
  
leading to her. The overpowering presence loomed over her, rooting her   
  
shivering feet on the very spot. Serenity was unable to move and was force to   
  
face the amused king in his latest catch of yet another young woman spying on   
  
him. He could just imagine all the naughty plans already forming in his head   
  
to what he will do to punish the shameful fool daring to spy her king, he   
  
could see it now, scolding her then slapping her rump for the childish   
  
situation she has brought upon herself. How silly would it seem if he would   
  
just grab her and give the petite figure what she wanted, a rowdy kiss, but   
  
he wouldn't risk such an ordeal or he'll have more headache coming his way   
  
the next time will be shooing her off his bedchamber. He have enough troubles   
  
in his hands right now, he was sure he looks 30 instead of 25 and to top them   
  
off he have to meet this woman, this so called "strikingly" beautiful   
  
princess everyone is stirring about. For God's sake women for all he knows   
  
are two things, live to bring him trouble and live to bring him what he   
  
wanted-----bodily pleasure. And this princess, she is no exception in that   
  
notion. In nearing the woman he suddenly noticed it wasn't any peasant or   
  
milkmaid lost in curiosity but a tangible royal blood! from his view she is   
  
shrouded in a most stunning white gown and an angel's face whose her hair   
  
flowing gold but are not. She must be a goddess, descending to spy on   
  
  
mortals, and what luck for him to be the one she choose to watch and be   
  
caught by it too. So beautiful... "What are you doing there, my pretty   
  
mademoiselle?" he gave a gracious bow, as much as possible he couldn't afford   
  
for her to suspect that he knows what she really was and not scare her away.   
  
He laugh secretly for thinking in scaring her away when it was the opposite   
  
he was afraid that would happen. "Please come out in the sun and do not hide   
  
your face in the bushes, I will not hurt you." Okay, firstly he should assure   
  
her that and now what should he say next to a goddess "My name is King   
  
  
Endymion of the Earth confederate, and what will your name be? I have not   
  
seen you around, would it be possible I have a new neighbor I wasn't inform   
  
about, then this will be a perfect opportunity for us to introduce each   
  
other" carefully her stretch out his hand implying to help her in standing   
  
up. An astonished gasp escape from her lips and making Endymion raised one of   
  
his eyebrows and looked confuse. Serenity easily handed her hands and like   
  
the feeling how it rightly fits on his large ones, she stood up and let go,   
  
for her to dust off the dust that came to settle on her dress. "Thank you, it   
  
was kind of you to do so, I'm sorry if I have rudely looked without   
  
permission. And may I introduce myself I'm Serenity of the Moon Kingdom   
  
orbiting the earth, daughter of Mother space, it's a pleasure to have finally   
  
meet you King Endymion. I'm sorry that I'm a bit early and meet you in this   
  
embarrassing circumstance" and perfectly curtsy gently just like her mother   
  
have taught her, a shy smile tugging at her lips. This time it was his turn   
  
to be shock by her confession. It has taken them both a long time to digest   
  
the information's exchange and extra time for the silence that followed.   
  
Endymion was the first to speak " I'm sorry for not being able to receive you   
  
properly princess" this time he reach for her hand and brought it to his   
  
sensual lips, grinning like a school boy. "Please don't apologize, I'm also   
  
at fault, majesty" staring at him kissing her hand, it was warm and   
  
electrifying all together, making her smile. The smile she gave him was   
  
genuinely feminine and he like it, like it very, very much. 


	2. omoshiroi!!! kawaii princess Serenity

Thanks for the compliments and suggestion. You made me happy, anyway I'll be trying my best. And also in this story I'll be putting their personal thoughts, am I right to say Endymion and Serenit's POV???. Hope you like it…enjoy minna!!!

*****Endymion's POV

"Interesting….interesting indeed" A playful grin spread so openly on his face that the servants who are working industriously start to notice their master's mischievous musings. One servant heavily sighs and continued to work, already feeling sorry to that particular woman that was making her master's thoughts occupied. Everyone can tell when he has set a fond interest in a woman, that head of his is full of romantic artistry and uncanny imaginative manipulations that when he really wants a woman. As stubborn as they come in batch, he **_ALWAYS_** unquestionably gets her just as easily when he tire of them and sent her away with a great sum of money to support herself and the baby she carries. His in one word a person can say as an arrogant male that is simply too bias when it comes to women's feelings, being stuck with confident knowledge to know that no woman can resist his famous magnetic charms. Yes, it is true that he hates women because of their continuous chattering and their flirtatious nature but he have no objection when it comes to fulfilling the needs of a man. His grin grew even wider when he remembered the delightful blush on her face, _I think I'll enjoy this one more…_he thought amusedly.Like before after keeping the silent details of an evident attraction of the lady towards him he made sure not to disappoint her by letting her know that he feels **exactly** the same way. King Endymion sat on his throne, one leg crossed on the other one and his chin resting on his right knuckles. He looks like a typical benevolent king thinking deeply about the important all too rare problems of his kingdom. His eyes staring off in space like he is doing right now, he does seems to be pondering about a serious matter but unfortunately there is something more interesting he have in mind. 

*****Serenity's POV

"waaahhhhh! What a beautiful room, it's totally different from my hyper spaced one…and look freshly picked flowers, I wonder what kind are they" Princess Serenity twirl around the oak center floor of the room like an excited 5 year old. The furnishing was a gorgeous work of art, everything were handmade down to the last detailed casket next to an ivory mirror, its borders was a descriptive roses design seriously crafted to take in every bits of their blooming beauty. And sat at the very top of the mirror was a beautiful Persephone, her lovely pale hair cascading down to her loved flowers at her left shoulder is a lifelike singing nightingale and with her arms outstretch as she welcome its torn free vines happily entwining on them. She look around the huge plush room, with her face flushed due to her eagerness to see what exciting things this wonderful planet has for her. Her face went even redder when she remember the exchange happened just recently between her and the earth king. "aaaahhhhh… my heart is pounding so hard…" she said quietly to herself, clutching her beating heart. _His more beautiful than what I imagined and he is to be my husband soon, what should I do… mother said to let the course of fate do its job and in time I would know what to do but still I'm a little afraid. _Princess Serenity was lying in bed and was too engrossed with her own thoughts that she didn't hear the soft knock on the door nor the shocked King staring at her , her dressed has ridden up to her thigh when she earlier playfully drop her entire body excitedly in the soft bed that she didn't even notice it. 

******Endymion's POV

He thought there must be no one inside or she could be sleeping already when there was no response on the other side, he decided to check on her and the room to see if everything was in favor to her satisfaction. But he wasn't prepared to see her lying in bed, and seeing those perfectly long legs. He hasn't seen anything this so tempting before, it was incredibly long, so flawless, like a baby's skin. He watched her looking up the ceiling, a weird expression on her red face. _She still hasn't notice his presence, if this will continue any longer he'll definitely be tracing those and…what am I thinking!!!_ King Endymion cleared his throat to let her acknowledge him. "ehhhemmm!" looking and turning away to spare her of any embarrassment, also trying hard to subside his own blush that is creeping on his face.

******Serenity's POV

"eeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkk, yo..yo..you..your..rr majesty, i..i..i didn't hear you come in" she jump to her feet and brought down her dress, could she turn any redder, she's looking like a bright ripe tomato. _This is twice that has happen to me!!!!!!!!!!!could anything be more worst_. "No, I should be the one to ask your apology, I knock on the door 4 times but there was no answer so I expected that there must be no one here, I have taken the liberty to step in, again I'm sorry" his tone was a little uncomfortable like something happened and he seem a little tense yet he sounds sincere and manage to bow politely. She thought she would die in embarrassment, if not she might as well jump in the balcony and return to space. She is starting to regret coming early and disobeying her mother, she's simply making herself look like a fool. "I'm sorry too!" she exclaimed she didn't mean to shout but her heart is racing and she couldn't hear any words she's saying. He raised his head, he couldn't help but be captivated to how cute she was acting, he smiled, all he does today is smile. A burst of laughter flooded inside the room and Princess Serenity confuse look at him and saw the wrinkles of laughter in his forehead and laugh with him as well. They laugh and laugh until their stomach hurts, but by this time their already scrambling on the floor. "You look absolutely hilarious princess, your so red I thought you'll burst or something…" he said in between laughs. She stop though when she heard him say those, hurt she stood up and pointed an accusing finger at him "Your red too, your face are all red like the Sun King! hmph" and pouted now turning to sit on the edge of the cream colored four posted bed her back away from him. He lean his right elbow on the floor and wipe the tears gathering in his eyes "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too, here" he stood up slowly and out of nowhere he manifested a singular red rose, it still has some early morning dew on its petals. Her eyes grew big and happy, that Endymion just has to admire how adorable she is. Princess Serenity tried to touch it but was afraid that it may be a trick and avoided the delicate flower to be touch by her own delicate fingers, she withdraw it immediately and look at him with those deep cerulean eyes, and again his breath caught up to his throat, his drowning once more in its depths. Shaking out of his trance he reached out for her hand and placed it to her open palms. "aaahhhhhh" Princess Serenity giggled, awed at its softness and how sweet smelling it was, without even thinking she run and put her arms around Endymion's neck and gave him a grateful hug. She wasn't aware that he was too stunned to move when he felt her full breast pressing on his chest, for a girl she's not lacking anything in a woman's department. She just didn't stop there! She gave him an innocent peck on the cheek, letting go and gladly brought the flower near to her nose. "Thank you!!!"

*****Endymion's POV

@_@ "What, oh! So that means you have forgiven me, I guess I have to go now…" he said a little dazed and shaken. His breeches is becoming very uncomfortable and tight, he have to go or she'll bound to notice the big lump forming below, good thing he has a long, large cape. This must be the first time to use this one to cover personal things from someone or to anyone. "Okay, thank you for coming and the rose, it's beautiful" She just doesn't know does she, her face is all flushed up again and her lips, now about the lips that was another matter she have a strange habit in silently licking them when she's nervous. **_DAMN!!!!!!!_** this weren't in the plan. "Have a good rest now princess" and he walk quickly and as calmly as he can manage out towards his own bedroom and do a lot of thinking.


	3. sleepless night

Reviews were a little short too short so I'm really sad right now. I got a wonderful idea though and I can't help myself but type it all this down. So here it goes I hope I'll receive may be just one review on this one but it would more nicer if it were much more than that. Is my story not that interesting? so cold ;__; 

He couldn't sleep a wink that night, all he could think was she and those tormenting scent 

fey and ethereal, the distracting innocent blushes, those perfectly formed pink lips, the 

alluring and bewitching sapphire-gray eyes. He was as if bewitched by some unknown 

spell, he has no power over, she filled his senses and awaken a deep longing he have 

thought to be forgotten. King Edymion lay awake heaving heavily, forcefully shutting his 

eyes and when he does she would appear in his head sprightly giggling, tempting the life 

out of him. _Dammit!_ He cursed, sourly frustrated for having to feel this way, he should 

relinquish this sooner or he'll go mad. And with that Endymion stood up, with only his 

breeches he started walking mindlessly along the corridors leading to her room, it wasn't 

very far when he purposely set it close, the night was warm so he didn't mind not 

wearing any robe to shield him from the icy cold. King Endymion stood in front of the 

huge door and carefully open them that instantly leads him to her, the muslin lightly 

hanging from posts of the bed flowed as the wind blew it slowly from the open balcony 

window. The whole scene appeared to be an angel's heavenly layer, the moonlight 

casting on her sleeping form made it more like an illusion than being real. He walk closer 

to see a better glimpse and stop breathlessly haft step away from the bed, she was 

enchantingly exquisite more lovelier than any living being he have seen. The long tresses 

of golden-silvery hair draped divinely all over the bed, and because she is facing towards 

the window, he could all the more see clearly her face being lit by the moonlights 

reflection. The sheet covering her was just below her torso, the thin chemise revealed 

little left to the his imagination and he found himself trembling trying to lean over to kiss 

her. She's mumbling something in her sleep, murmuring a name……_Endymion……_ she's 

dreaming about him, how happy he was. Lowering even closer, he laid down next to her, 

scooping her body next his aching one's and bend down ending the curiosity to know 

how she taste like. 

Yes, I'm wicked… and yes it was very short. But because there wasn't any review and having no inspirational goal to finish this piece, and I was thinking that may be I will not continue it. So please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

__


	4. never-ending frustrations

Thanks for the reviews J love them all. I'm free! No more cramming for our examinations, thanks a lot for being patient with me. 

She felt so enticingly soft, unlike other women hers were different white, more supple and slender like a young birch. Endymion thought that if he is to hold her tighter than he already has, she might break in his arms_. _

god! she taste **amazing**…his mind cried… 

It must have been forever as he drew away taking in breath, then spared not a minute too soon as he captured once more her parted lips. He gave in to the pleasure it brought, and surprising himself, as he was astounded with the oncoming assault of mix untamed sensations enrapturing what little control he have over his sanity. He deepened the kiss, when she unconsciously returned his. It was a chaste and innocent just as opposite to his urging one's. Serenity thinking it was a dream surrendered herself to her phantom lover, drawing him as close as this dream could allow her as she tried opening her drowsy lids desperate to know who this person was. When her vision adjusted to the dimly lit room and finally saw the mysterious source, she wasn't surprise to see _him, Endymion_, for a second she saw his wavering indigo eyes so full of emotion that she trembled in its intensity.

He felt her shudder not missing the glistening tear settling on her azure one's. The gravity of his desire was so consuming he have forgotten that she was still pure, virtue still untouched by any man. How could he have been so careless to agree on his sudden urges and was taken aback upon realizing what he would have done, he may have taken a precious gift from her without any proper consent. Endymion's fingers gently caressed the side of her cheeks, wiping away the tears that were threatening to fall. "Why are you crying?" he asked softly, while continuing stroking the back of her head, loving the feel of the glossy tresses on his warrior-callus hands. Serenity was unable to respond right away, afraid that he might vanish if she does and snuggled deeper on his broad chest, "Because I'm happy you're here with me, even if it is a dream, you feel so real… I pray this will never end…" she said shyly as she raised her head to him, lovingly smiling. 

What he is trying to do was wrong, this is wrong but when he gaze down and stared at her closed eyes, her head raising for him to kiss her. He knew he won't regret this and gave the kiss she was asking for, releasing the encased passion she have planted.

During the night when it was close 'til morning he slip out of her bed, missing already the warmth he was beginning to relish.

Endymion couldn't do it, it was so unlike him to even act this way, and as far as sneaking up onto a woman's bed was out of the question, it should have been the other way around! Serenity shouldn't be treated differently all women are the same, they may look like helpless and vulnerable around him but the truth was their conniving and treacherous creatures. He have enough memories to know of what a woman was truly like, one certain woman made sure of that. His certainly wasn't a fool to even feel something more than desire for them or any gentle emotion was even worthy to be given. Endymion won't ever let anyone soften his pain-scarred heart, had he realized this sooner he would have spared himself with all the tribulations caused by betrayal. But at the same time grateful that he had experienced such because now he knows the right thing. 

He walks out, angry and berating himself for letting a slip of emotions elude him that easily, he will not let this happen again. _Never………_

His frustration grew , instead of getting rid of it, it only magnified! He return to his chamber just to change in his daily attire for drilling "This is getting out of hand" he bluntly admitted. The only other means of venting all this out of his system is to fulfill his need into someone else or train himself until he'll be too exhausted to even try to think of anything. May be he'll best enjoy doing both, he does have more energy compared to an ordinary man and would require extra work for him to even break a sweat. King Endymion trudged to the castle training ground barking an order for an early practice, in less than 5 minutes everyone was assembled. Some still putting on their proper clothes, others slapping their faces in attention and a few unconsciously drifting back to sleep. "Starting this day I want everybody awake when I get here, the late one's will be punish severely as accordance to what was always agreed upon. The training won't be easy, no one will be allowed to complain unless he wants to be whip 15 times." His voice boom anger evident, that most of them wondered what or who caused all this to happen. Their already been having difficulty in coping to what was expected of them, by waking early, now it would be earlier the test were very risky too that when they got back in their own quarters there happy to be alive and safe. Each one was never been failed to be reminded that in a real battle it would be more difficult and riskier than what was given and shown to them. After all, they are known to be fearless enemies to be reckon with. King Endymion, were legendary in the battlefield and his strict discipline to all his soldiers were known all over and was proven to be true by the total deaths and casualties on the warring enemies. Every year he made it to a point of recruiting 50 or more men to be especially trained with this specific reason.

He didn't spare anytime as he commanded 10 of them to attack him all at once, he pin them easily to the ground as he effortlessly dodge their advances and sending one by one spiraling away from him, landing on the dirt. "The king is sure harsh today, what or who in his right mind made him act this way?" whispered a handsome blond to a silver head on his side. "Someone must have really blew it this time for succeeding in getting him this pissed him off" he answered back, unconcerned to any misfortune idiot. "What else is new, his always this stoned, whatever does those women find in him" Jadeite shrug, seriously observing what was going on in front of them at the same time engaging a conversation to his friend. "For one thing, he is the king and women always goes for the brooding type, exactly like him" Kunzite explained coldly. He wasn't too interested in continuing this gossipy talk, for being too caught up in taking a fast mental note to all the new moves that he decided, that later he would try them for himself. "Yeah, may be your right" dismissing the topic for the rest of the morning.

It must have been 5 hours and his mind still lingers about her, Endymion scolded himself, hating what he was feeling, his men were getting tired and he have to stop sooner. He just couldn't stop thinking about last night.

She woke up because of the clacking of swords, Serenity stayed a little longer trying to go back to sleep and continue dreaming about him. "He felt so real…" bringing her fingers to her lips and letting go a dreamy sigh. But the noise was so insistent she stood up and curiously glanced down the window, wanting to know what was going on this early in the morning. A little disappointed to have to wake up, she strained her eyes to see men practicing in fighting. And ahead she could tell it was him, for even a short span of time she can distinguish and spot him easily, a fresh blush crept up to her cheeks when she remembered her dream. She stared, hopelessly trapped as she was again bound to her place, unable to move.

Someone's watching him, it was _her_, he can tell his eyes rested on the window he knows it was hers and his heart quickened even at the sight of she displayed, feeling the familiar stirrings in his soul. Her hair flowed over her shoulders in charming disarray as it was quietly swept by the wind, cheeks flushed with warm hue. But he held himself determined never to let his true feelings show. He stared back, blank and cold…

When he look up, she was a alarmed to see him staring at her, she jerked around, not in time to see the dark gaze he was bearing on her. 

Okay, what do you think? Tell me! I really love reviews, who doesn't? Sorry for taking this long to update, like I told you, I've been juggling my time for studying and trying to write down my persistent thoughts on the story. CHU! ^.^ domo…. Suggestions are welcome!


	5. chapter 5.a -- ATTRACTION

AT LAST!!! Chapter 5.a is finished. Thank goodness with all the deadlines in school I thought this wouldn't be out now. I'm glad I could finally post this. ENJOY! 

Serenity jerked around, happily jumping back to bed at the same time 

grabbing one of the pillows and hugging it to her face. She tightly braced 

it, the pillow muffling her girlish laughter. "En-dy-mion…" she spoke the 

name so reverently that anyone man that could hear the lilting voice would 

gawk visibly. What could be more exciting than this promising morning 

has brought to her, she's getting this "silly" tingling feeling that this would 

be one of '_THE'_ days that simply cries what a fine day for a little bit of 

audacious exploration. If being bold was ever her nature! Yet in any way 

one would put it what she's been having told her other wise. Serenity just 

couldn't wait to go out and practically wanted to leap out of bed just for 

her to see him again but she doubt that with the agitation clinging to her 

like a shadow she may not be as confident like she thought she could. 

Looking at him directly straight into those deep sapphire eyes shamefully 

disarming, gives her the wobbling knees and after "that" dream she had 

last night who would keep her from fainting in front of him with too much 

heat rushing right into her.

Who said that sort of thing would prevent her from wanting or 

wishing to meet with him again, she must after all, grow out of her timid 

shyness sooner or later. A soft knock on the door barely audible to be 

heard shake her off her reverie and eventually decided to open the door, 

after a minute of hurried fumbling trying to make herself presentable when 

it was just recently that the awareness of the semi-nakedness state she's in 

was realized. She still hasn't washed nor changed out of her night dress. 

Of all the things Serenity doesn't want to repeat, was having to make any 

further bad impressions, which mind you, she's been doing for the last 24-

hours ever since her rather abrupt arrival. She twisted the knob not too 

anxious to know whoever it was, a little nervous because of the possibility 

that it might be him on the other end. 

Serenity held her breath not too sure if she should stand fully in 

front of him he might think she doesn't have any proper decency taught to 

her. She can't blame him if that was what he had in mind, is just that with 

everything so new to her, first with the surprising sight of him and then the 

thrilled emotions that followed it made her clumsy on many things. Simple 

things like forgetting a lot that includes the proper night clothes she should 

have packed before she came, now she was left no choice but the camisole 

to substitute it, and such a sheer garment it was. The most comfortable she 

had that she actually prefer wearing during hot nights. And there's the 

other matter of turning into a petty blank idiot. She wondered what has 

kept her from running away scared of the sensations she cannot grasp only 

that its exhilarating and left her consumed, hungry with want, always 

clueless of what to do with them. 

The door purposely ajar, let Serenity peek, her head strained to see 

who it was as she saw only a meek girl standing quietly at the hall she 

couldn't help but sigh in relief. Her tension disappearing, and Serenity 

gave her a friendly smile and ask "What can I do for you?" at least she 

could do was to be able to make a good impression to even one person 

during her time here on earth. 

The girl politely introduce herself as her lady's maid, "I'm here to 

help you change you, your majesty" she addressed to the princess who 

eagerly sees her as a good friend. The girl kept her head bowed a result of 

the strict discipline drilled into her as she came in the age of 5 leaving her 

deprive of the all the fun in being a child. Serenity though find it 

unnecessary and happily asked for her name bringing her inside and 

extending her hands towards her as a gesture for a handshake. "What is 

your name? I would rather prefer it if we can address ourselves with our 

names than titles, wouldn't you agree with me" she cheerfully suggested 

keeping her arms extended. The girl whose eyes, wide eyed in shocked to 

even hear such a royal lady, the next queen to be precise talk to a maid 

like herself was already surprising but to suggest in addressing her with 

the use of informal names was definitely a total shocker who in her station 

would do such a thing.

"I'm sorry your majesty but I cannot do that it is not allowed for us 

to accept" she kept her duty well it was important to stay that way she 

hates getting involved with the royals. But Serenity wasn't easily 

persuaded and just as persistently insisted until she'll get a positive answer 

from her. Later on, the girl defeatedly said yes admitting that Serenity 

wouldn't accept a no for an answer "I'm Ami Lonegrin" Ami hesitantly 

took her hands in a gentle shake, unsure of what she did might get her in 

trouble but its easy to be friendly with her. All she saw was the happiness 

that spread in Serenity's face when she got her name, a triumphant grin 

made Ami like her. She could tell Serenity was a sweet lady to ignore, she 

only hope it wasn't some cruel trick plotted against her but that thought 

was dismissed easily. "You can call me Serenity, I like your name it's 

really nice I don't I have a last name though, if space could be my last 

name then I'm Serenity Space but it doesn't have a nice ring to it like 

yours" she bantered on. Ami on the other hand was left amazed as she 

listened in her continuos whimsical chatter, exchanging conversations she 

thought would never occur, Serenity treats her as if their been old friends 

and laughed often, she's is starting to like her already. Though Ami would 

never allow Serenity to dress by herself and stubbornly will not let her, 

this time it was Serenity's turn to shrug her shoulder and let Ami do what 

she came for, glad that she have a new friend. "Ami, can you tell me about 

King Endymion, you know…" she bashfully asked her, twitching with a 

strand of her golden-silvery hair, a hopeful gaze turn to Ami. 

There wasn't a lot to tell really to Serenity because the king was 

extremely an enigma even to her subjects they just couldn't figure him out 

and he keeps on brooding in his study, liking to be alone, companionless 

except for Nephrite who he gave permission to tug along. And about the 

playing with women, taking what he required for a night of diversion, after 

she grew dull for him, he would immediately dismissed one after another 

after they serve their purpose. The sparkle of anticipation in Serenity's 

eyes broke Ami's heart everyone knew what he was like he is a beast, a 

cruel master, everyone stays out of his way, they even rarely mention his 

name. It has really hurt her to speak the truth about him so she answered a 

haft-truth, telling Serenity that he was simply a lonely man and a good 

provider to his people. More than that she didn't dare add, she might end 

up breaking her young heart. 

His been dodging heavy strikes and tumbling down worn soldiers 

for the past remaining hours in the morning, Endymion weren't too 

satisfied with their 'awful' attempt to strike him everything were a 

disappointment to him, hell everything was a damn disappointment. 

__

Damned that woman. Damn her, can't I get rid of her. This wasn't helping 

__

one bit, he can see it clearly as day that his men were too tired, too 

exhausted to continue, almost haft of them drop on the ground like some 

smothered moth a victim from a flame barely able to raise a single arm to 

help them stand and carry a weapon. He stood huffing, resembling like a 

bull eyeing new targets to pin with his sharp horns.

Now that there was only one left standing struggling not to give up the 

man clenched the sword tightly, not a trace of weakness can be seen in his 

stare making Endymion smile slyly as if saying 'so you think you can do 

it' the confident look he gave to Endymion made his anger turn to fury. 

Endymion hates cowardice but he despise self-assured new recruits, 'Lets 

see what you can do'. There all fools if they think they can, stupid 

imbeciles. 

Kunzite look around and saw his fellow comrades helpless 

and fallen, he waited long enough to show his skill to the king, the 

determine skill he practice for a long time. It was the oath that wouldn't 

allow him to drop the sword he held in his hand, who cares if his the king 

what he came here is for the training and knowing Endymion, being a man 

of great reputation in everything he does. This is now the big opportunity 

for him test his progress. He must show what he got. For the sake of his 

family he must try to defeat the king.

"Hey Ami! Where is he right now, Endymion?" that's been 

bugging her for a while, there so many questions she wanted to ask, 

everything that's all about him. The moment Serenity was all dress, she 

run outside dragging Ami behind. She arrived in the garden leaving Ami 

to catch up with her, the air filled with the dizzying fragrance of different 

exotic flowers imported from around the world. All of it was artfully 

planted and designed to captivate anyone who feasted their eyes on them, 

their radiance, a mixture of hues some you cannot define because of their 

colorful petals all in one flower, a duplication of the garden of Lost Eden, 

and a tribute to the goddess Artemis. Edymion, personally see to it that 

this garden is well cared, no one knew how come his so protective with 

this specific garden, the only thing that he showed any significance and 

love next to his mother and his people. A cruel master and his beautiful 

garden, what a story to tell but only Endymion knew why. Only him and 

the secret he held hidden in his wounded soul.

Ami finally made it next to Serenity, she was too much out of 

breath to notice where they are but as the surroundings sink in she's too 

scared to speak or call for Serenity. They were not suppose to be here, this 

place is forbidden. _Oh_ _no! we have to get out of here!!!! _Ami's mind 

screamed. "Serenity we have to go we shouldn't be here, the king doesn't 

want anyone in his garden!!!" beginning to panicked with the thought of 

being caught she shouted to Serenity.

But she had wondered off into the vast garden, not hearing the 

warnings of Ami. "That looks delicious" she picked out a handful of 

berries and ate one, liking the taste she picked a bunch of them and 

wrapped all of it with the use of her dress. And went ahead to search for 

her worried friend.

She have to find her, the king mustn't know about this or she'll be 

decapitated like the others who foolishly wondered around here without 

knowing the danger. She then saw her, Serenity's dress was stained with 

berry juice, presenting a lovely picture of a forest nymph with her hair all 

the way to the ground, her legs exposed and lips stain with red color due to 

the berries she have eaten. It wasn't the right time for admiration, so Ami 

frantically run toward her, taking her arm immediately as she led Serenity 

out of the magnificent garden.

"Serenity you shouldn't run off like that, you scared me going into 

that garden. You must not ever be in there ever again, the king wouldn't 

allow it. You'll be risking his anger on you" Ami gently scolded her 

friend, they both sat in the bench as far away on that garden.

"But why, don't you see, it's really pretty and here taste this I saw a lot of 

them inside. I bet this are his favorites, there's really plenty. Don't worry 

if this very important for you then I would never be back in there. Okay" 

Serenity assured her as she secretly cross her fingers away from Ami's 

view.

"Ami I was wondering, if you know what Endymion likes, uuuummmm 

what he likes to eat………………." _I have to give him something in return _

with the rose and may be I could make a cake with this berries. "Well, yes 

__

I think he does, Makoto often bake them, I'm not sure though, why do you 

ask?" Ami eyed her suspiciously, rewarding her with a blush from 

Serenity. "nothing, just asking"………………………….. 

__

Okay, this is long enough for now. I'll be continuing the other haft of this chapter on the next one. So, this is Chapter 5.a….. Sorry for taking this long to post. Don't worry Chapter 5.b would be more interesting. I just have to cut this one, I hope I can post back sooner. Ja ne, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!


	6. an undeniable beauty

Thanks for all of your reviews!!!! 

His heart was thundering with anticipation, he firmly crushed the dirt on his sure footing, steady and waiting for the right time to deliver a crushing blow. He walked with instinctive steps, cautious and slightly intimidating, intending to confuse his enemy. Timing is of the essence a technique he have perfected with experience, knowing very well what the next best move he'll make, what direction his blade would swing. As an atmosphere of seriousness surrounded the field, heart pounding with awaiting excitement, they both focused in each move of muscle, each drop of sweat as the other one with lightning speed gave a threatening impact of sword to flesh. All eyes are on them, watching with calculated movements and dismay as metal penetrated through the armor and searing into the skin. There was a light slash created on the king's left cheek, but he wipe it carelessly with his dirty arm and proceeded with deliberate advances he was sure to bring down the young challenger, letting him eat the soil on his feet.

Endymion have been patiently waiting for Kunzite to make the first move, and as he saw him fast approaching. He instantly took advantage of the man's ultimate mistake. Endymion didn't spare him the chance to react as the handle of his sword was brought into his stomach, knocking him on the ground still clutching the source of the pain.

****

Kunzite's POV

What on earth was that, the king was so quick he thought he has disappeared into thin air, he only wish that was the case, but it wasn't. Throughout the entire time without him noticing what was happening the king have already calmly stood at his back, and stole a breath out of him, it a was painful burgeoned on the head. Bringing him on his knees. Kunzite, as hard as for him to admit but this fight is just about it, he couldn't go on. King Endymion was clearly much more stronger than he was, for now he will leave it just as it was. Yes, he can say that there is a big difference when it comes about the gap according to their abilities and skills concerning with the use of a sword. This won't be the last confrontation, they'll fight again and by that next time, his sword skill _will_ improve. 

When that time comes he'll defeat him, and he'll be finally ready to execute his plans for revenge. _I'll kill that bastard, I will make sure his death will be as slow and as painful!!! Even if that is the last thing I'll do! God in heaven have mercy on my soul!_

~*~~*~~~*~~*~

She could not help herself but prepare something special in return for the rose he had given her. What can it be, what can she give him that would make him happy, Ami said he likes cakes made of berries then perhaps she will make one, it wouldn't be too hard and would be simple enough for her to handle the task of baking. She just has to find someone first, to help her learn how to make the berry-cake. She wonders what would be his reaction, would he compliment her, or send her another rose only this time it would be a bundle instead of a single one or brush his lips against her own like the one in her dream. The thought still makes her giggle with childish humor, bringing her hands to cover her flaming face. Again she feels oddly strange, why is it that when she thinks about him she gets this fluttery sensations in her stomach, blood seems to surge faster across her veins, making her womb tense in anticipation of something she couldn't understand. Serenity pushes the thought away the real problem here is finding Ami and convincing her to help her on the minor problem of baking.

It turn out that her little mission to find Ami has taken her on the very threshold she's been wanting to find, the glorious sweet smelling Kitchen! A heavenly aroma of freshly baked bread wafted through her small noise and our sugary princess dazzled, gave a secure mental approval in marking this wondrous place her 2nd most favorite part of the castle next of course, to Endymion's enchanting garden. Ah! There are a lot of food laid on the table, all beautifully garnished, she just **HAVE** to find the person who made such godly food. As for the moment It was for her, a lovely time to "contemplate" which meal would taste better, she bet it would the huge browned half-cooked peacock or the fabulous looking roast pig with an apple on its mouth, and there's so many sweet smelling pastries too, that her mouth watered just by looking at them. Serenity may be said to be cursed for having such a great taste in food, in fact it has become her terrible obvious weakness –FOOD- _a person should appreciate the art of cooking and enjoy it_, was her unshakable motto since she was little. Ironically though she does have a strange fixation in liking delicious food, yet she is as choosy and a terrible light eater. She likes to consume as much food as possible, however she could not do it. It would refuse to accept any of her bottomless appetite, and they wonder why she kept a curvy figure when she always eats like a man who hasn't eaten for weeks! 

Suddenly famish she was about to dig in when someone stop her before her delicate hands could pick up a sliced apple, a tall slender woman with the most gorgeous auburn hair she ever seen gave her a stern disapproving look. "What do you think your doing? Sneaking behind my back and stealing food, I should punish you for that not to mention why aren't you busy doing kitchen work" Serenity stood up straighter, putting her hands behind her back as she muffled a pitiful "sorry". Like a guilty child she didn't dare raise her head to where that angry voice came from, so she kept her head bowed only raising them when a gentle hand rested on her shoulder.

The woman was actually grinning in front of her displaying a perfect set of teeth "but don't you go worrying of what I said, because I'll be keeping it as our little secret, by the way I'm Lita MacKinnon best cook in this here castle" she said it with such haughtiness, Serenity's response on the proud comment was a smile. Lita stop when she couldn't help herself but stare at the beautiful face, though it was stain with a few smudges of what she figure were from blueberries, and her hair are tousled about her head, still her beauty stands out. "Is there something wrong?" Serenity asked after noticing Lita speculatively examining her. "oh no! there's nothing wrong, it's that I realized, I have never seen you around here before and by that fair looks of yours it wouldn't be hard to missed, your real lovely. Tell me do you have a name?" she finally asked. "I'm" Serenity was unable to give her name when a surprise voice called her, it really sounded more like a shriek "Lady Serenity!!!, what are you doing here?" exasperated Ami shrieked, rushing in the direction of Serenity. 

Our brunette startlingly turns white, one may say she seen a ghost as the name registered to her brain and accompanied by Ami's startled face there's no doubt that her suspicion was right, what's left is her friends confirmation "you mean she's Serenity, Lady Serenity!" Lita alarmingly exclaimed. All could Ami do was nodded her head in silent agreement. Everything that she said to Serenity, came flooding in, every bit of impolite and improper words she said to her scared the light out of her, there could be one thing to expect after what happened, she'll probably be facing banishment! Lita thought that was a little exaggerated on her part but that's exactly she'll get, banishment…or there's the other option of lowering her place as a cook and become a laundress, or even lower.

While she's drifting off both Ami and Serenity worriedly shake her, "Lita??? Are you okay?" the silvery-blond attempted waking her up through splashing water, afraid that she might have done something wrong to Lita when it drop to the floor half-unconscious, she dosed the whole glass.

"That's not the proper way to make her conscious, Serenity, stop that or you might drown her " her demure friend look absolutely horrified in witnessing such unladylike display. "Oh! I thought that's what you do when something like this happens, I saw Endymion doing it to one of his men this morning". It took a while when Lita came back to her present mind and was already, a little shaken by the feeling of could water but then she was immediately found at Serenity's feet, begging for forgiveness about her rudeness displayed recently. Instead of being scolded, like she predicted, she was receive by a warm hug and a soft "please don't get up, all I want is for us to be friends, there's no need of doing all this" the future queen was on the floor with her smiling, with that disarming smile, the kind of smile that drove men into foolish battles. She was more shock with the genuine gesture of offered friendship but this time she didn't feel faint but return her smile, equally radiant.

"I still couldn't believe were friends and here you are trying to learn how to cook!" the three of them laugh off the pass incident. Lita, was a person always open to fresh possibilities, it didn't take long for them to feel comfortable on a their new found friendship. Who's even happier was our princess, thankful to have another new friend.

"I still don't get it on why your trying to cook for the king, I know that you already explain to us the reason why, but I still think your too kind to consider him, his of course was just trying to…". Ami clamped Lita's mouth before she'll regret saying something that would hurt Serenity's feelings. "What are you trying to say Lita that I should do something else for him, isn't blueberry-cake his favorite, I thought he will like it, after all I saw him practicing just this morning and his probably really hungry right now" Serenity gave a worried face, starting to doubt her plans. "No he'll like it Serenity, if what you said to us earlier were true then he'll like it more, especially coming from you." Ami felt she's getting to careful when it comes to her innocent friend feelings. "Really, are you sure?, it might not taste good" "are you trying to insult my great grandmother's recipe!" Lita jokingly said to Serenity, she still doesn't like the obvious action of Endymion, to why he gave that rose.

~*~~*~~~*~~~*~~*~

__

I hope he will like this…Serenity walk nervously towards Endymion's bedchamber. She really wasn't suppose to go to his room, but he went straight to it after his morning training and didn't bother to eat his meal, _I bet his extra hungry_. _I'll surprise him even_ _more_. _Good thing Lita and Ami told me were his room is located before going off after hearing he won't be eating_. It wasn't easy trying to go there by herself when they insisted to help her, but she's too embarrass to accept after already taking too much time from them.

Endymion was in no mood to eat being too frustrated and food wasn't really what he wanted right now, it was entirely different. _Serenity…it's you that I want right now…_

He closed his eyes as he remembered her soft body tremble beneath his arms, yielding to his touches and her inexperience responses to his kisses. _A how sweet they are._ The subtle floral fragrance tease his memory of her, it was gravely intoxicating and madly beguiling. He curled his hands into tight fists, he will not fall prey to her feminine wiles. He would not entangle himself with the likes of her, she's a tricky witch, casting her seductive spells. Still, it was tempting to peel every modest barrier keeping him from seeing and tasting all her womanly promises. So very tempting… 

Endymion heard someone knocking on his door, so lost was his thoughts on her that he must not have noticed the irritating banging.

Serenity stood, nervous but she made up her mind, she must do this or she wouldn't have any other chance. She went a lot of trouble in making him this cake and yes, she's here to return his thoughtfulness. Yes, and his simply hungry, after all he has to be exhausted. Bringing her knuckles on the large door, she knocked, and knocked and knocked and knocked. There's no one answering, but she was sure she heard them right. Endymion is in his room resting, she'll just have to knock louder. Serenity placed her ear on the door, like a spy she pressed them close, no sound of footsteps. She was about to turn away thinking he must be sleeping peacefully when the door open and irritated Endymion glared at her. The look of surprised was easily masked back into his cool-silent exterior. If he felt glad in seeing her then he has an excellent way in covering them. He motion Serenity in his room, it was like she imagines. Everything looks so masculine, a large bed at the center with lots of fur pillows on them, her step was quieted by a thick colorful geometric carpet and a huge fireplace. It smells good, a scent that makes her body shiver, it smells so like him. 

"What do you want?" he asked sounding wary but she didn't understand what made him suspicious, or angry. She stood in front of him holding the cake forward, giving him her bright smile as she showed him her cake "This is for you, your rose was very pretty and I thought I have to give you something in return, your also hungry so here, I hope you'll like it it's blueberry-cake!" Endymion just stared at her, making her feel a little uneasy there's something different from them, giving her the thought of a hopeless lamb trap in a lion's den. 

"Come here, place the cake near my table" his voice have this deep resonance on them, a husky tone making her heart do a triple flip, she's awfully aware of his intense stare as if his tying to burn her with his dark blue-grey eyes. His eyes enchantingly turn bluer, grayer shrouding the blue pools making it deeper than before, more hypnotizing. 

Serenity didn't even realize Endymion coming behind her, as he treaded his arms around her small waist, he reasoned what he was about to do was meant to punish her, to keep her distance away from him. Yet, all reason fled, his blood was pounding so hard it sang in his ears. He should have let her go, leave her in peace only he discovered he was not capable of doing anything but surrender to his senses – wild desires all for this feeble creature of a woman, he hated himself for feeling. He was heated, restless and angry so very angry to know she could have this much power over him like a fool he was left uttering her name over and over. A kiss to teach her a lesson, to drive her away, he grip her arms and yanked her against his chest. He could see confusion in those cerulean eyes before his mouth savagely slammed his mouth over hers. Endymion knew it would leave a bruise but he only deepened the kiss. He couldn't get enough of her, he wanted more, more. His mouth traveled down her nape, making his way slowly up to her earlobe. The only thing she could do was give an unaware gasp as he held her to him tighter, capturing her lips hungrily, sending her mind swirling as his tongue coax her mouth to fully open to him. She did as she feel, and in helpless surrender, gave him all the permission he needed. She could feel him exploring every sensitive part inside, it seems they where dancing, tasting, drinking each other.

She's even sweeter now than the last time, she tastes like blueberries and her hair so magically soft to his touch. When he her saw standing outside his door, looking so beautiful. All he could think was grabbing her and kiss her like crazy. Now she's here whimpering underneath, all his, all for him.

His hands where everywhere, possessively around her round breast, it fills perfectly and replacing them with his mouth, taunting their hard peaks, the thin fabric didn't do anything to hold his growing demand. He easily led them both to his bed by lightly carrying her, then crushing her from his large frame, when he reach them. Serenity instinctively wound her arms around his neck drawing their swollen lips closer, deepening his passionate kisses. She cried, scared and happy, all mixed, emotions flowing to her eyes into tears…A sigh fluttered from her lips, as his tongue was doing wonders to her quivering body.

"my lovely Serenity, my lovely, lovely goddess…who are you and what are you doing to me" he was so lost, he look at her those blue eyes that match his, turning to the color of midnight indigo as desire conquered it's depths.

"tell me…witch" he groan in her mouth when her fingers traced the hard sinews in his back, already glistening with sweat from restrain. 

Endymion stopped when he heard her soft sobs and stunned to feel warm tears trailing along her smooth cheeks.

She look so vulnerable… scared. Scared from him… and he found himself that he couldn't complete his punishment. 

He stopped his gentle assault and sat on the bed, abruptly getting off on top her. 

"GET OUT!" he shouted at her, Serenity snapped open her eyes as she heard the command. What did she do, did she not kiss him correctly, was she clumsy, it made her confuse, first he was kissing her and the next moment his sending her out, as if he was playing a cruel game on her, slow torture. She tried going to him, but he turn his head and gave her a look that could split a man's head in two, **Serenity froze**. She just embarrass herself, she almost let him, _my god!_ Endymion grabs her wrist and pulled her off his bed when she didn't move quickly enough.

"GET OUT!! OR ARE YOU DAFT, I SAID GET OUT!!!" he shouted, she scrambled away frightened, embarrass and angry. Serenity run away slamming the door loud behind her.

"get out… before I change my mind." He trailed off, starting to feel a pounding ache in his temple.

She has to get out of there, tears blurred her vision but she didn't care. She just has to get away, away from him. She tripped when she didn't saw the small rock on her path, and fell face flat on the soil. Serenity cried and pounded her fist on the ground. Crying for the pain constricting her humiliated heart.

Kunzite was heavily engrossed on practicing, not letting himself take a rest. His wound wasn't that serious and he doesn't like wasting time, he was about to execute the newly acquired technique when he heard the crying. It was as if someone had badly hurt itself, he tried ignoring the sound but he felt compelled to know where it came from. Kunzite traced the sound going to it, intent to get to the source of this pained cry.

She was beautiful, he never seen more magnificent a creature than she…. 

REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY ON THIS ONE…

HOPE YOU LIKE IT. :) 


	7. there is an angel after all!

To all those who reviewed me thank you!!!! I love you all!!! I couldn't immediately write this story because for personal reasons, my dog Beethoven died and I have so many meetings to attend, summer activities to make and deadlines to pass. HOPE YOU ENJOY! 

**__**

She was beautiful, he never seen more magnificent a creature than she…

And then she was gone just like a fallen angel sent to torment his lonely soul she disappeared before he could even have a chance to help her, or touch her. He run to the spot so fast he dropped his sword, for the first time he have forgotten about himself. He simply run to where she had vanished, looking for any trace that she was real and not his mind playing a cruel trick on him. _She can't just vanish, its not possible _his brain tried to find logic on what has just happened and as he knelt down searching for some hope, something glittering caught at the corner of his eyes. A pearl so white, formed like a tear half covered by dead leaves if not for the sun's reflecting light he might not have found it. It reminded him about the fragile and pure sight she has portrayed to him earlier, he was sure it belongs to the crying angel. She'll come back, he had something that belongs to her, it should hold some special meaning to her… it has to. Sleep wouldn't be a comfort for him tonight, for he knew this weeping beauty has already bewitched him, owning his dreams and nights to come. Kunzite stared at the crystal clear sky, as if by doing that he might see her spreading those white wings and flying back to heaven. His life wasn't all consumed with darkness after all. 

***~~~~~**

Endymion ate the whole cake Serenity had bake, though it was overly sweetened by too much blue berries he still continued eating everything up. He was too sorry, though too stubborn to admit that he is, and full he paced around his room to try to burn his incoming indigestion. "I must have overdone it this time" he said talking to himself. "It was her fault not mine, she came here offering a cake and looking so innocently great, she should know that any men couldn't resist that temptation and…" he laughed, his deep voice rumbled all over his room, reaching the halls of his castle. He sounded like a kid, trying to reason out from the mess he brought upon himself. What's even funnier about it was that it was true he was actually acting like an immature kid. 

He have to get out of here, he only need some air. The damn witch is getting on his control, he would first kill himself before he let that happens. For the second time that day he strode off not towards the training field but to his garden. "Endymion's garden" they thought it was special to him, in a way it is but all it ever brought to was ill memories and pain nurtured by the woman he loved. The one woman he prayed to love him back like the way he loves her, never did she even gave him a second of her time always away leaving him uncared.  


"_Charlotte_…." he hissed, whispering the name with such venom. 

His real mother. 

She was beautiful just like Serenity, more deadlier than she and his father the king was deeply in love with her, he gave Charlotte everything even freedom to do anything she wishes. For years his father tried to be blind from his mother's affairs, he still loved her even until she became pregnant with one of her many lovers. He loved her still, happily declaring that the queen is with a child. His mother gave birth to a son, his father gave him the name Endymion, and opposite to his father's happiness Charlotte despised him. This didn't stop her for taking in more lovers. King Gavin covered his mother's liaisons and cared for him instead, she was never been a mother she slapped or beat him when all he wanted was a kiss or hug from. 

This garden where she is buried, where the flowers are most beautiful and where his deceased father had taken his life. Serve as a reminder to never trust a woman, their tricky and evil they will only lead you to your death.

After marrying Marianna, he still couldn't bring himself to forget about Charlotte and though he had also fallen in love with her. His heart still yearns for his hated mother, broken hearted as he was he have taken his life to be with her.

He wouldn't make the same mistakes like his father did. King Gavin was a stupid fool, for loving her. He stayed in that garden fuelling his hatred, forcing himself to hate Serenity but her crying face would flash back on his mind "aaaaahhhhh" he scratched his head in annoyance. "Perhaps, I should apologize to her… but that's all I'll gonna do, ask for forgiveness" giving up to his eating conscience he decided he to look for her. 

I know! I leave a terrible cliffhanger, but this would have to do. 

PLEASE REVIEW ME!!!!! I'll post the other chapter as soon as I can if there are enough reviews to motivate me…


	8. Loving you...

THANK YOU! Very much for all the reviews. But I was still trying to find someone to edit my work, that's why I haven't posted this sooner. I'll warn you in advance, excuse my stinking tenses and how depress my first few paragraphs, I was depress when I wrote this. But anyone who is kind enough to be one, my Editor I mean, I'll be more than happy to accept! I'll stop my blabbering and here! HOPE YOU LIKE and ENJOY!!! 

Kero-chan's GOAL: To try to update as often as I can. I've written it on my things to do board 

Serenity's naked body floated in the dark space, making the stinging cold serves as her only comfort. She belongs here… surrounded with black oblivion, just as her shadowed heart felt nothing but pure emptiness… She sobbed. Twisting into an agonizing tight ball, she closed her eyes shot, hoping to blot the endless flow of tears... It wouldn't stop… It continued its restless flooding and it angered her to know how weak she has become. The blanket of light that enveloped her shaking form, emitted such sadness and pain that it stole the brilliance to billion of stars, their proud magnificence faded into a lifeless color blending to its surroundings. Signifying their own way of sharing her sorrow. Even the moon was shrouded by heavy gray clouds, preventing its soft rays to reach the already darkened earth, brewing a sudden storm.

"Serenity, why have you come back…" Mother space appeared before her hurting daughter, her warm light already started its balming effect on Serenity.

"He doesn't want me mother…" a tiny voice escape from her harsh throat, it was so little it could hardly be heard. She kept her head locked close to her knees and hands pressed on her face, not wanting anyone to see her like this.

Serenity looks like a child once more, weak and helpless waiting to be embraced by her mother. 

Why is it that at times like this when were depressingly down, when the people that knew you would think time and space is what you need. They act as if they really understands who you are. But, why when feelings overwhelms us, do we feel the need of a mere simple touch from an another person, like a hug and embrace is enough to make us feel warm, loved and peaceful. Actions that are usually overused and taken for granted by so many as unnecessary. _We know not ourselves, so as the persons around us doesn't_ _know the real you_. Serenity, felt this. She couldn't contain her weeping, knowing full well that deep inside in the far recesses of her heart she couldn't bear to live without him and be not at his side. 

This experience is one of the stepping stone of becoming a woman, she'll mature and the rejection of her first true love will help her grow and learn. Serenity was Ignorant about this simple reality.

"Come here daughter and tell me what had happened that made you leave" the consoling voice of her mother penetrated into her clouded mind. Defeated by her own crumbling will she finally threw her arms into her mother's awaiting one's. Giving up to the soothing sensation of her mother's hands as it rhythmically rubs at her back in a loving affectionate manner. Mother space cradled her whole body at the same time rocking them back and forth making her loud cries lessens to hiccuping sobs. Serenity fell into an exhausting heap, all the time Mother Space never failed to murmur consoling words to her ears. Sure enough Serenity succumbs toward a dreamless sleep. Physically and emotionally depleted.

"Sleep my lovely daughter… sleep…rest for now and let him search for you…" a secret smile grace the lips of Mother Space. She then transported both of them back to the moon, were Serenity's powers are stronger than anywhere else. And where here, she shall stay to nurse her broken heart.

**__**

A Day After Sereity's disappearance…

__

Where could she be? His been searching all over the castle for her, asking every person that he met along the way about Serenity's present location but no one seems to know where she was. And everybody acting as if he will devour them by just looking at him was downright plain ridiculous was he that monstrous in their eyes. For them to visibly cower in front of him, shrinking like a pathetic creature surrendering into their incoming doom, what was he the Angel of Death! They drop to the floor, bringing their shaking hands up to their heads as if trying to shield themselves from being hit or for this matter being eaten by no other than beastly HIM! Now, this wasn't particularly very helpful on his quest to find Serenity. In his impatience mixed with a man's hurt pride Endymion had almost strike one of the servants for it kept stuttering in front of him like a half-wit who doesn't know how to speak a word.

It drives him in the brink of loosing his temper, his worried for that wastrel woman, which, in the first place he shouldn't even care. The thought of loosing her, how appalling it may be, for the moment to be free from her wretched grasp. But he cannot escape the fact that he was also very much responsible to see to it that no harm will come to the princess, most loved daughter of the mother creator. Besides he would rather endure her evil witchcraft than face the wrath of Mother Space, he is still the ruling king in this planet earth, and it is his duty to think wisely before doing anything rush that might result in the destruction of his planet. This, he forced in his head but honestly he truly worries about her… Endymion couldn't help but miss his beautiful moon princess.

"You are all useless!" he spat unable to stand any more of this. He brought his anger to the wall, a crack formed after the hard blow. He didn't even wince in pain or see the wound on his fist, his too angry to feel any and his once blue eyes turned into a darker grayish color, concealing the blue. 

Ami held back by the concerned Lita, whose insistent pleading to stay away from the Endymion's enrage presence, kept Ami from telling the king to where she recently saw Serenity, running towards the direction of the royal forest. Ami tried to run after her but Serenity was again able eluded out of her sight. She lost her once more and once more she tried looking and calling for Serenity. The sobbing of the silvery-golden hair princess was Ami's only reply, disappearing deeper in the forest until it couldn't be heard anymore. Ami immediately went to Lita telling her the things that just happened. The two of them didn't really know the reason that prompted for Serenity to fled like that, they were torn apart which decisions they would follow. To whether tell the king of where she might be, but if they carelessly do so and still not knowing, what made Serenity run away may be because it was the doings of Endymion himself. And telling the king where she might be might bring her more harms than good so, they kept quiet, the concept that the king did something very wrong to her thus resulted Serenity to act this way was not so impossible to imagine. 

The other decision was to find Serenity by themselves but it was not possible with the forest so dense their chances are slim, but though the possibilities might not be one hundred percent positive they still manage to sneak out and look for Serenity. After hours of search, they only have covered a tiny part of the forest already they were too tired to continue. Now what's left was Serenity finding her way back to the castle grounds. But when she still haven't return and the king looking for her like a madman, Ami and Lita both decided that the best way, was to tell the king though from the start this has already crossed their minds.

They feel guilty not doing this sooner, and they are ready to accept whatever punishment for withholding and delaying Serenity's whereabout's for far too long.

She's been missing for a full 2 days, after hearing Serenity's friends telling him where she was, he immediately dispatched a search party for her. He'll deal with those two later, Edymion couldn't believe that they have the guts, the guts to hide! this kind of vital information. Whatever reasons they have, his too mad to think of considering any one of them, _Hell, his beyond angry_, _his blood was boiling to the point of exploding_. God! What if Serenity was hurt that's why she couldn't come home… _Come home…_now where did that thought came from… He manage to laugh at himself, he was starting to _really_ worry about her. _No I'm not… I'm just…_now his making excuses! His just --- **SCARED**--- he shuddered, as the words shot right through. Him, scared for her. "Hah!" he snorted, his men look at him surprise clearly written all over their faces. He almost forgot where he was, but he quickly return the hard mask, shouting orders to separate and look in pairs. As for him, he called Kunzite at his side. After the fight, his starting to like the young man after all, its not always someone would challenged him that way. Kunzite alertly rode to his side, putting aside his shocked after hearing the king calling for him… 

The two of them urged their horses to go faster, Endymion went passed the silver head soldier, intent on looking for Serenity. The color of Kunzite's hair keep on distracting him, for some sick reason it kept on refueling his longing to be with Serenity. 

While Kunzite's mind was half wondering about the beautiful angel. He rode even faster… catching up with the king a second later, energized on the search. May be he could catch a glimpse on 'his' angel though he doubts it, she may only appear when he is alone, who can keep him from hoping… Yes… hoping…

Both were unconscious, that they are wishing for the same woman…

REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!

A.N: There are two disadvantages and one advantage of being my editor the advantages, I'm not so sure first the advantage, you'll be the first one to read the next chapter before anyone else. And as for the disadvantages, you'll have to endure correcting every single errors and theirs no, reward if you'll accept…. sigh If your willing, I'll be very, very happy! This will serve as your birthday gift for me! I'll be celebrating my 17th birthday on May 19. Yeeepppeee! ;) 


End file.
